The Fallen Stars
by Gumball2
Summary: In the three decades following the passage of a bill by the UN, terror has spread to Equestria and the rest of the world. A terrorist organization slowly climbs to infamy with assassinations and calamities of an extreme degree. As this group threatens the livelihoods of many both on an individual and wide scale, the world begins to teeter on war and chaos.
1. Prologue

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

"On this day-March 17, 1987 A.D.- I will fulfill my duty as Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Equestria to coronate Celestia Goodwell the Queen of Equestria."

Thunderous applause was heard from the pulpit of the Solace Castle where thousands of ponies and stallions stood, awaiting for their new ruler to assume office. Celestia- confident- walked steadily towards the Prime Minister whom held a black book in his right hoof.

Celestia was slow, however she found the determination and necessity to fulfill the task. The alicorn shakily raised her right hoof before resting it upon the hard cover of the book. Celestia took in a hard breath.

"Do you vow to exercise your powers and duties to the benefit of Equestria and its citizens?"

"...I do."

"Do you vow to abide to the Constitution and existing legislation provided by the Kingdom of Equestria?"

"..I.. do."

"Do you vow to make an effort to resolve any obstacle or struggle- existing or soon to be- presented to Equestria?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never abuse the powers vested in you by the Kingdom of Equestria to benefit the some, oppress the some, or threaten the stability of the Kingdom of Equestria?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to respect the oath you are receiving, the people who you are serving, the Kingdom's allies, and maintain the Kingdom's integrity that lies within its borders and in other governments and ponies?"

"I do."

"Then now, on the day March 17, 1987 A.D., I- Floomford Oaks, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Equestria- coronate Celestia Goodwell the Queen of Equestria."

The large audience cheered with Oaks' words of confirmation. Celestia formed a small grin on her face as she took in her's people pride and confidence. The alicorn then approached the podium temporarily fixed on the marble pulpit and placed her mouth near the microphone attached.

"I would like to declare this...a new beginning for the Kingdom...I am well aware that the people of Equestria remain shocked and saddened by the unexpected deaths of rulers Marcus,Angel, and Starlight Goodwell,...however we will continue to push forward!

Luckily for the Kingdom of Equestria and its people, we are in a state of peace and as your leader I...will continue to fight for such tranquility...I will insure that our livelihood may continue to prosper!

However, my fellow Equestrians, we are well aware that all is still not well in other parts of the world. Civil strife continues overseas in Poland and suffering still persists for many in the Congo. We will fight alongside our allies to restore balance in these lands and wherever else guidance is needed!"

Applause filled the air and rang out to the alicorn's ears.

"We will leave no pony's cry unheeded and no action of martyrdom or crime unheard!

So I ask of you, fellow Equestrians, to think beyond yourselves and think of what you can do to help your fellow neighbor, your brother, and your community to fulfill this goal!

As your ruler, I- Celestia Goodwell- will make sure that the world's injustices are resolved and I hope that you realize that nopony's actions would be too small towards a better tomorrow!"

The white alicorn stepped away from the podium as ponies screamed in appreciation of their Queen. Celestia smiled again as she realized what simple words could do to anypony. She stepped up to the microphone one last time.

"I thank you for coming here today...and for showing your appreciation...Good day, Equestria!"

As she finished those last remarks, the Queen turned from the crowd and walked out of the pulpit to a regal hallway. Oaks followed behind her.

"I'm glad you were able to stir the people and maintain your composure." he remarked.

"Thank you, Floomford...I'm not usually the one whom lets their emotions get the best of them, however I cared for my parents and brother a lot...and their deaths were so abrupt!"

"I understand. I'm aware of the matters that need to be dealt with abroad, however if you wish, you may take the day off, your Highness. Royalty or not or alicorn or merely an Earth pony, you're still a pony and I'd be damned if anypony weren't allowed to at least consider their disposition."

Celestia stared at the pegasus' white face and his gray eyes.

"...I can't. For every second I let myself slip away in my own selfish refuge from grief, at least ten ponies are traumatized by the loss of their innocence and way of life across the Atlantic...while I'm here and I can just ask a butler to do everything for me. While I'm terribly hurt by my own loss, it's greatly overshadowed at the moment."

Floomford listened to the alicorn's proclamation.

"The Parliament can congregate and I can temporarily act in your executive position! Processing your reaction can clear your mind and increase your self-esteem!"

Celestia stood tall and remained firm on the ground.

"What if I'm out too long and something happens?!"

"We can help get you back on your feet as soon as possible with the funerals. The caskets are already put in place at the Royal Morgue. I can contact the people on your call and hold the funeral as soon next week!"

"I appreciate your kindness, Prime Minister, and I will see that the funerals are held as soon next week. In spite of this, I have a number of bills to send out to Parliament as well as ones on my desk to evaluate. It's my duty to begin as soon as possible!"

The alicorn strode down the hall lined with red carpet on the floor to her personal office. Celestia wasn't willing to clear out the work spaces of Marcus or Angel and felt it was better to find her own. She called up one of her servants to send her the bills that had been passed by Parliament in the week before her coronation.

While she was waiting, Celestia sat behind her desk and looked out the grand window that led an orchard.

_"Who would have known that the bill's effect would cause such a ripple in a flash?"_

* * *

_"More than eight million innocent Earth ponies lie dead at the hands of Marx Ewell." a stallion reported. He had brown fur and wore a black suit._

_The room was dark and a slide show was in progress._

_"How has he proven successful?" a white alicorn asked._

_"About two thousand agents from the United Nations have been sent to the Congo to investigate last month. They have reported that the dictator would send his troops to storm villages and drag the Earth ponies from their homes. Some were killed on the spot while other were sent to concentration camps. The United Nations plan to send more troops and are now reaching out to its members to intervene. Equestria is among one of the first to be shared this information, your Majesty."_

_"Indeed. We should send about a thousand of our highest ranking officers to the Congo. If problems persist, then I'll plan to send more." the alicorn replied._

_"It is also important to know that the United Nations is currently in the early stages of proposing an international doctrine. If passed, this bill will require all alicorns to receive an injection which would obliterate the genes controlling immortality. The proposers believe that this will end any form of tyranny considering that Ewell is an alicorn."_

_The ruler froze._

_"...You're saying that my family will no longer...live forever?" he asked._

_"...Yes, your Majesty..."_

_The ruler wasn't the only alicorn in the room. Sitting next to him was another white alicorn- a mare with a purple mane. Opposite of them were two other fully grown alicorns. One of them had maroon mane and the other's was rainbow-colored. They were all in shock._

_"Is there not another alternative? It would extreme!" the elder stallion alicorn asked._

_"As I stated, it's still in the early stages so there's no guarantee of the bill getting passed. Besides, it's not the matter at hand." the brown colt said._

_"Oh...yes...I do plan to send a thousand high-ranking officers...as I said..."_

_"If you wish, I may contact the head of the military to convey your orders."_

_"...No...I'll do it myself..."_

_"...Very well..."_

_The brown colt turned off the projector and exited, leaving the four alicorns alone._

_"Starlight, Celestia, can you leave the two of us alone?" the mother asked._

_The two younger alicorns complied and exited._

_"What if the bill gets passed Marcus? Our children wouldn't have had nearly as much life as we both would have wished! And what if something were to happen to us?"_

_"I understand, Angel...I have similar concerns...but...for some reason I am conflicted..."_

_"About what?!" Angel asked concerned._

_"...Although it would be wrong...this could...bring down Marx Ewell and stop his terror..."_

_"But at the cost of _all _alicorns?!" she cried._

_"Well with that in mind...I would only like certain alicorns charged with crimes against ponyhood and other serious offenses...but other than that...I don't see reason for any intervention regarding the livelihoods of alicorns."_

_"Exactly! You must make sure the delegate for Equestria points this out when the bill hits the floor."_

_Marcus looked at Angel, whose magneta eyes were filled with worry._

_"I will..."_

_The two rulers rose from their seats and left the room._

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Defying Nature

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

Inside the United Nations Headquarters were two hundred and five representatives for almost all of the world's independent countries. Some had already discussed the horrors that was going on in the heart of Africa. Others were already aware of other issues that would be discussed at the meeting. But all saw the necessity of the congregation; whether or not those were willing to converse.

"The United Nations Council will now come to order." said a stallion with a black and white coat.

Silence invaded the air and ceased further gossip.

"Let us rise to recite the Creed of the United Nations." he continued.

Every stallion and mare rose and faced the blue and white flag representing the international organization.

"We- the United Nations- shall protect the rights of every pony life.

We- the United Nations- recognize these rights as the guarantee to life, tranquility, and freedom to all ponies.

We- the United Nations- were created by ponies, shall function for ponies, and shall serve ponies.

We- the United Nations- shall maintain the peace created by the ponies of the world."

The representatives sat down almost on cue.

"The Secretary-General Maneson George will now take the podium." the colt concluded before taking a seat off to the side of the floor.

A stallion wearing a brown suit approached the stage. He had a red coat and white mane.

"Representatives of the United Nations, the world is currently infected with a lethal poison in the African nation of Congo. According to our latest reports, as much as eight million Earth ponies that once resided Congo lie dead. The country's ruler Marx Ewell is showing no restraint in his campaigns to eliminate this demographic, which encompasses eighty percent of the Congo's population.

However, a new proposal is now being presented to our organization. I have invited a representative from the Hans Research Facility, conducting work in Stockholm, Sweden to speak about their latest breakthrough in genetics."

George stepped away from the podium and allowed a mare to approach the stage.

"Greetings, United Nations. I am Lula Brownstone speaking on behalf of the Hans Research Facility. Ten years ago, my colleagues and I have developed an artificial virus under the name Aliex. This is a special protein that eliminates immortality.

Here's how it works: as ponies age, their hormone production goes down which reduces the body's ability to repair itself. This causes our systems to deteriorate and eventually lead to death. However alicorns are born with a gene called AAA-111 which builds the body in such as fashion that makes aging impossible. From birth, AAA-111 produces a variety of proteins which protect the entire body from injury or illness. The gene AAA-111 allows twenty years of aging to let the alicorn develop into an adult. However, once the alicorn reaches the age of twenty, the AAA-111 begins to produce a protein called aliglobin in every cell in the body. Aliglobin provides all alicorns with negligible senescence; giving them immortality.

However Aliex insures that alicorns will someday die; either through old age, disease, or accident. The virus comes in the form of liquid that is injected directly into the bloodstream. An special syringe has been develop that is used to inject Aliex. It's end is extremely thin and coated with Aliex to allow it to break into the bloodstream.

Once injected, the viruses attach themselves to the white blood cells. The agents then sear their way through the cells' protective layers before entering the nuclei and into the strands of DNA. Aliex is specially designed to only target the gene AAA-111. Aliex obliterates the gene and the agents construct CBN-253 in its place. CBN-253 is the normal aging gene in pony DNA. The individual move out of the white blood cells and burn off the rest of the protective layers before moving on to the rest of the cells before dissolving into nothing. Without aliglobin and other proteins produced by AAA-111, alicorns will now be as susceptible to death as any other race of pony.

We have tested this virus on fifty volunteer alicorns about ten years ago. All of them began normal aging within a week of being injected.

It was only several months ago when our diplomat- Roxanne Willow- took notice of Aliex and made the decision to propose to the United Nations today.

Thank you."

As the mare walked off to take her reserved seat, she noticed the minimal applause the delegates returned.

Maneson George rose from his seat and trotted back to the center of the floor.

"Almost all of the world leaders whose countries are apart of the United Nations have already been informed about this resolution and some have already notified their corresponding delegates. Roxanne Willow shall now read S/RES/508."

The Secretary-General found his seat again as a pink mare approached the podium.

"Resolution 508

Proposed at the 2433rd meeting of the United Nations, on July 18, 1983.

The United Nations,

_Recognizing_ the campaigns that are ongoing in the Kingdom of Congo. The government has legislated and enforced policies that are focused upon the extermination of the country's Earth pony population (estimated 57, 920,000 as of January 25, 1983). These policies are a violation of numerous resolutions adopted by the United Nations:

1. S/RES/001 states that "all ponies- regardless of race, creed, religion, or nationality- shall be granted the liberties of life and freedom" and that "all ponies are subject to fair judgement, reason, and opportunity".

2. Legislation approved by the Kingdom of Congo deny the basic, universal pony rights and liberties stated in S/RES/001. Marx Ewell and Congan leaders have established policies that discriminate the country's Earth pony population and are willingly deny them the universal pony rights and liberties defined in S/RES/001. These policies are not limited to Earth ponies convicted of crimes, but to the entire Earth pony population. The policies' stipulations and means of enforcement transcend reasonable treatment for any pony.

_Recognizing _the fact that the head of state of the Kingdom of Congo as of July 18, 1983 as Marx Ewell whom is an alicorn. Under current, uninterrupted physiology, people genetically related to the Alicorn race are not susceptible to death or harm in any form.

_Affirming_ that although the Alicorn race encompasses 0.01% of the world's pony population, all members are not susceptible to death or harm in any form.

- The world population of alicorns is estimated to be 460,000 as of July 1983.

_Realizing_ that the biological benefits of the Alicorn race may be harmful for other races. Although not all alicorns hold political office, the immunity they hold could be used against the will of others.

_Realizing _that so long as the Alicorn race retain biological immunity that they pose threat to corruption and oppression to the pony population.

I. The United Nations will require the world's Alicorn population to receive a drug known as Aliex. This virus will obliterate the gene AAA-111 which is responsible for negligible senescence and biological immunity within the bodies of alicorns. Upon taking effect, members of the Alicorn race will age at the normal rate of other races of pony.

- Adult Alicorns will resume aging at the biological age of twenty- which is the age at which alicorns would normally cease aging.

- Minor Alicorns will resume aging at the biological age they were at the time of receiving Aliex.

II. Any alicorn that is born following the ratification of this resolution will be required to receive Aliex between the age of one year and five years.

III. Members of the Alicorn race will retain their ability to conjure magic and flight, however Aliex will eliminate their immortality.

IV. Enforcement of this resolution, will be done at the discretion of the national governments.

V. Members of the Alicorn race that are found convicted of war crimes, crimes against ponyhood, or high treason against their country or its allies shall be subject to the judgement of their country's highest jurisdiction as well as the United Nations' court.

VI. Upon this resolution taking effect, all members of the Alicorn race must receive Aliex treatment within one year of ratification.

VII. Individual countries will be responsible for enforcing a required dosage of Aliex, however all must give at least 175 mL per alicorn.

VIII. This proposition will take affect with a two-thirds majority in the United Nations and can be repealed by the United Nations with a two-thirds majority for another resolution that intends to repeal this one."

The pink mare moved away from the podium and trotted back to her seat. Not a single cheer burst, word uttered, or action committed.

Maneson George returned to the center of the floor.

"Election for the ratification of S/RES/508 will be held next Monday: July 25. Any diplomat that wishes to speak on behalf of their country will be granted that right until then."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Born

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

A lone trumpet could be heard. It played a simple melody that reached every ear with familiarity and joy.

The pony that blew out the tune had already done so several years prior and its recording was being aired.

Every television screen tuned into the show could hear the trumpet as a sun appeared in the middle of the screen before cutting to an aging stallion. He was white with a graying mane. His small glasses rested snugly on his nose. And behind them lied piercing brown eyes.

"Good morning, Equestria; I'm Bartholomew Sanders and welcome to our weekly installment of _News of the World_."

The bottom of the screen presented the words "Sunday April 7, 1996" in bold white letters.

"Our top story for today: last Saturday was the National Finals for the 27th Annual Equestrian Chess Tournament. About one million ponies from all fifty states competed for the title, however only one came out victorious...and it came as a surprise to many.

Out of Boston, Mareachusetts came six-year old Twilight Velvet Sparkle II."

As video footage of the young unicorn started playing, Sanders continued.

"Unusually gifted, Sparkle often challenged ponies to games. It was there that she showed off her great talent as she sent off pony after pony. It didn't take long before her skills became noticed by her students and teachers at Panck's School for the Gifted. Her principal- Mrs. Michelle Jenkins- knew the filly had potential and insisted on having her compete at higher levels."

Through the miracle of editing, the scene cut to Mr. Sanders and Mrs. Jenkins sitting together in the latter's office with the former holding a microphone.

"Now Mrs. Jenkins, you must have had faith in Sparkle to believe she could compete." the old stallion noted.

"Yes. We have a lot of talented students in our facility, but Twilight Sparkle was very diligent; always asking for the next challenge. She had developed a love for the game of chess and she did learn about the Equestria Chess Tournament, so she was really eager to participate."

"Have you had any students in the past accomplish great feats such as this?"

"Most definitely. Our student body is always striving towards success and always face challenges with determination. Twilight Sparkle is just one of our many dedicated ponies both current and past. And I know that moving forward, our students will continue to reach for the stars."

The scene then cut to stock footage of the tournament.

"Principal Jenkins' mindset helped motivate Twilight Sparkle to come out on top at the Equestria Chess Tournament as she knocked through opponents like they were pawns. Before little Twilight knew it, she was crowned national champion as well as condolences from Queen Celestia Goodwell, who was in attendance."

The old stallion's voice ceased as he allowed a recording of the noble queen play.

"These past three days have allowed ponies from Equestria and around the world to ignite their passion and skill into thirty-two pieces on a board.

From the first movement of a pawn to the final blow for the king, we were watching greatness unravel as some of the world's greatest chess players came together in the hopes of being victorious. However, only one can receive the title of National Champion.

Twilight Velvet Sparkle II has proven that greatness can come from any walk of life and she sets a beacon of hope reminding us of what we can accomplish. I have faith that Sparkle will motivate others to push themselves for the better."

Loud cheering could be heard on the screen. The camera panned away from Celestia; revealing audience that is spectating. The white alicorn gave a charismatic grin before continuing.

"On this night, I am proud to name Twilight Velvet Sparkle II National Champion of the 27th Annual Equestria Chess Tournament!"

As the applause grew louder, the camera shifted towards the young purple unicorn standing up from a chair behind Celestia. Three more chairs were set up for what appeared to be her parents and her brother. The three of them joined with the audience while the white mare had tears welling up in her blue eyes.

All the while, the unicorn of the hour trotted to Celestia and held her hooves out to receive a plaque. On its surface had the words "1996 Equestria Chess Tournament National Champion" inscribed in gold letters. The six-year old also received an envelope containing a check for twenty thousand bits.

"My gratitude extends not only to my parents and brother, but to all attendees of this competition.

The history of this game goes all the way back to the ancient Greeks where it was exclusively played by pegasi as a way of leisure. To many, it is now a game requiring tactics and strategy. It's benefits reach beyond preoccupation from the work day, but to allow one to construct analytical thinking skills that would help them for anything.

I guess it was just me that had the most about the game...but that's not to say that no pony else isn't greatly gifted. Whether one is an Earth pony, pegasus, unicorn, or alicorn, potential lies in all and I know that others can do good in what they hold true passion for. That's what I wished to do in this tournament as well as other ponies, and I would once again like to thank everypony that's here right now and my parents, brother, teachers, and peers for helping me win."

Everypony in the audience roared once again as the young unicorn raised one of her hooves to shake that of Celestia's. The motion felt genuine between the two, yet held a business-like manner.

Using her horn, a red beam surrounded the envelope and the plaque and the two prizes levitated around Twilight II as she moved back to her family.

"Sparkle and her family were kind enough to talk with us on our show this morning." Sanders' voice returned.

The footage then cut to the young mare as well as the three others sitting together on a couch.

"Miss Twilight, you must be excited to be a national champion." he asked.

"Yes...and I'm honored to meet you Mr. Sanders." the purple unicorn answered.

The aging stallion chuckled.

"Is every pony you know happy for your win?"

"Affirmative. When I returned to school back on Monday, my classmates congratulated me and they called me 'intelligent'."

"Well that's really nice to hear."

"My talents also proved sufficient enough to receive a letter of recommendation to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. So I suppose that I will be returning to Canterlot soon to take the entrance exam."

"I hope you get in."

"Thank you."

"So, I see we also have your family here. Would you be so kind as to introduce them?"

"Yes," the unicorn said as she looked at the ponies around her.

"This is my mother- Twilight Velvet Sparkle I."

She pointed to the light gray mare sitting on her right. The older unicorn's widened before quickly receding.

"My father- Night Light Sparkle."

The young unicorn turned to said dark blue stallion. His reaction was similar to his wife's as his hazel eyes were briefly shocked before recognition settled in.

"And over at the other end is my brother- Shining Armor Sparkle."

The white colt smiled and faced the camera.

"...Well it is my honor to meet you all." Sanders said as he shook the hooves of each of them. "You know I find it a little funny that you would refer to your parents by their full names." the old stallion chuckled.

"I didn't want to stir any confusion." the lavender unicorn replied.

Sanders made a small laugh to the camera.

"Is there anyone else you would like to shout out to?"

"Yes. I would like to reach out to the rest of my family and schoolmates in a rather casual fashion...Hi guys!"

"Well it's been great having you on the show and I hope that you get into that school."

The shot then cut to an image of the same sun the show began with.

"Next up on _News of the World_, musician Huffs Brigham performs a charity concert for the people suffering in Poland."

* * *

Several weeks flew by for the Sparkle family. Ponies around Boston congratulated the daughter for her success and news of her victory spread. However, only one thing lingered in the young unicorn's mind. The written entrance exam to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was to be held on May 11- a Saturday- with the field exam the following day. Almost all of Sparkle II's spare time went into studying the science of magic. None of her family members bothered her because they knew it was just another day for the younger mare.

The family left for Canterlot on the night of Wednesday May 8 and took a plane down the eastern seaboard. The flight took two and a half hours, however the family was able to check into a hotel and get a full night's rest.

The next two days consisted of sight-seeing. Being the nation's capital and oldest city, Canterlot had many historical sights to see including the Maresonian Museum of Science; one of the largest in the world. There was also the Goodwell Memorial to honor King Marcus and Queen Angel; rulers of Equestria from its upbring to their unexpected deaths in 1987. The Harrington Plaza is one of the most well-known shopping areas with hundreds of businesses. These were only some of the places visited by the a Sparkle family on their trip; although Sparkle II repeatedly insisted on studying.

To the young unicorn's delight, Saturday the Eleventh came and she reported to the school at 7 AM. sharp. The institution was large despite its small student population with state of the art classrooms and learning facilities. The building was pristine as its exterior was molded by white marble. The windows were tall and clear. And the top of the building had its name inscribed in large black letters. Right below it read "Established in 1652".

The veins of Twilight Velvet Sparkle II raced to incalculable speeds and her violet eyes widened.

The mare trotted in as her legs struggled to resist running.

Going through the doors, Sparkle II nearly froze in the front lobby. The walls were laced with granite of only the finest quality. The floor was crystal clear and was protected from any dirty hooves. Finally, the end of the hall was met with a giant fountain with a grand statue of Celestia Goodwell- the school's founder. Streams of water flowed gracefully from the stone alicorn's body and into the incorruptible pool.

As the young unicorn basked herself into the moment, the mission returned to her mind and she guided her family to the main office. Inside the room was a golden alicorn working behind the desk.

"Excuse me...Mrs. Hender." Sparkle II said.

The golden alicorn looked up and saw the young unicorn.

"I'm here to take the entrance exam."

"Name please." the alicorn answered.

"Twilight Velvet Sparkle II."

Mrs. Hender lifted her hooves and scrolled through a list of her computer.

"Okay, you are checked in. Your room is A-018; here's a map of the school to help you find it." she said, handing the young unicorn a paper.

"Once inside the room, the proctor will examine your bags for any prohibited items. As for your family, the exam will conclude at 4 PM. You may feel free to do some sight seeing until then." she continued.

"Okay." Sparkle II replied.

The lavender unicorn went up to her family, who was behind her.

"I will see you all at 4 PM." she said.

"Good luck, honey!" her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

Sparkle II then took out the map she was provided and trotted through the halls. The rest of the building seemed as glamorous as the lobby with clear white walls, ceiling, and floor.

Sparkle II reached room A-018 before she even knew it. There was a small plaque on the door that read: "A-018 Examination Room". Almost breathlessly, she turned the knob with her hoof and entered.

The space was a giant lecture hall with hundreds of seats. Sparkle II was mesmerized by the scale of the space.

_"This is only used for examinations?!"_

The test wasn't supposed to begin until 7:30, however there were already about twenty unicorns seated and making last-second preparations. The front row of seats was packed with eager applicants, however there were several others who preferred other locations.

She was immediately greeted by a brown Earth pony.

"Good morning, I am Professor Science and I will be proctoring your exam today. As policy of the entrance exams, I am required to search your bags."

The young unicorn didn't hesitate to hand over her suitcase.

Professor Science didn't procrastinate with the task and the stallion made sure to analyze every pocket of the suitcase.

"You're clear. I must also ask you for any electronic device that isn't a scientific calculator."

"I do not own any electronic device." the unicorn answered.

"Okay, take your seat."

Sparkle II managed to find one in the second row, which she knew was going to be crowded as well.

The young unicorn looked at the hall's clock, which she could make out as "7:08".

Sure enough, unicorns started to flood into the examination hall and sit around Sparkle II. By 7:30, the hall was completely full. Professor Science closed and locked the entrance and made his way to the center of the floor.

"Welcome to the Entrance Exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Before we distribute the test and answer booklets, we will ask all of our test takers to turn off and relinquish any electronic device that isn't a scientific calculator approved by the Board."

Everypony sat confidently as they had already committed the deed.

"Very well. The test will be divided into two sessions. Session I will begin at 7:45 and continue until 12:15. There will be a thirty lunch break followed by Session II will start at 1 and continue until 4. If you have to step aside to use the restroom, report your urgency to the proctor and move quickly. The lavatory will be right across the hall from the entrance to this room. Any unauthorized exit from the room will result in your examination being invalidated. Cheating in any form will result in your examination being invalidated. This includes using an electronic device, exchanging answers with another student, or using an answer key.

Remember that Part II of the Entrance Exam will be held tomorrow. We will now distribute the test and answer booklets."

This process took several minutes as all the unicorns filed out to collect their exams from a large stack. By the time this process was done, it was already 7:45.

"You may begin the exam."

* * *

"What was that?" the white alicorn asked.

"We're not sure, your Highness. But our scanners picked up a photo of the incident."

A yellow Earth pony printed out several pictures and handed them to Celestia. The alicorn grabbed them and examined each one.

"We're now receiving transmissions from other geology centers around the country. According to their data, the blast's epicenter was right outside Cloudsdale, Kansas; about fifty miles to the west of here. There have been reports of high winds around the country, but surprisingly little damage or injury."

Celestia looked up from the pictures and faced the Earth pony.

"Has there ever a recorded occurrence of this before?"

"No, your Highness."

The alicorn took one more look at the pictures.

"Judging by this information, the blast looks surprisingly similar to the mythological Sonic Rainboom. I don't believe that what just happened is one, but the comparisons are strong."

"We will inform you of any updates and emergencies that come about."

Celestia took one last look at the monitor and then trotted out of the room. Once outside, an orange Earth pony was waiting for her with a telephone in his hoof.

"Your Highness, Governor Caliber Flats wishes to speak to you."

The alicorn took the phone and placed it over her left ear.

"Good afternoon Mr. Governor."

"Your Highness, we have the found the pony responsible for the disaster. I have been informed by the Cloudsdale Police Department that a six-year-old pegasus was the cause of this nationwide incident. She is now in the department's custody."

Celestia froze, but managed to continue.

"Have...you questioned her yet?"

"The department claims to have started, but I haven't received a conclusion yet. Once they do, I'll have them inform me and I will relay the information to you."

"Alright. Goodbye."

Celestia placed the phone down and moved to her office.

* * *

_The ground shook violently, however the glass windows remained in tact; albeit the wind was crashing onto them._

_The red beam being ejected from the unicorn's horn became unstable and bounced off the walls. A white alicorn looked on from behind her bullet proof window that she was using the view the event._

_The beam then went down a line; striking all four of the judges. Upon contact, they transformed into a cactus, guitar, book, and lamp respectively. Despite that, the beam continued to spread its terror._

_The alicorn got up and emerged from her shelter and sent a blue beam at the red devil; destroying it on contact. She then used it to return the four judges to their original states. By then, the shaking has ceased._

_The alicorn then looked into the unicorn's violet eyes, which were stung with pain. She could hear the unicorn's breath shaking._

Celestia sat at her office desk, looking out the window at the night sky.

_"I don't think anypony her age could remain stable in such extraordinary circumstances."_

The alicorn continued to stare at the individual stars.

_The wine tasted normal and everypony else thought it did as well._

_"I'm going to die someday...I can't be picky about my successor."_

_She cried harder than anypony she had known following the test._

_"The school will do her no good. She needs something more. She needs me."_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Feeling Good

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

The land was the same as it was yesterday. The land will be the same as it is tomorrow. That's just how life is.

Nopony dares to think of the county. Nopony tries to find it on a map. Nopony talks about it. Nopony knows it exists.

_News of the explosion echoed around the world._

But yet it still has its residents, living their mundane lives.

_Most of the ponies in the building were dead._

Isolated from the rest of pony society and abandoned by the master sculptor of the world.

_The family struggled to escape their home._

Nothing but gray.

_There was a green-coated father, their two daughters- one with a gray coat and the other with cyan, and the mother whose coat was an exuberant pink._

And nothing but the bland horizon.

* * *

The family is up at five every morning. Around the land, the days usually contain nothing more than the invariable gray sky. There was the occasional exposure of blue in the world's canvas, however that wasn't very important to them. Just the day.

The graveled plain received rain about once per week, but the family continued to work. As long as one can work, their load is expected to be fulfilled.

And it was the start to yet another day on their plot. Today was Sunday; the usual day to go into town. Around four, a brown stallion got off from his cot and got changed. The other ponies of the home knew of the master's routine and stayed asleep.

The walk to town wasn't any different from any other Sunday; stroll about a mile in the dark dragging a small wooden cart. The stallion was able to see through the absence of light that he was so accustomed to.

The local market was fairly small; remote from the rest of civilization. Only a handful of shops lined the unpaved road. The brown stallion marched over to the grocer; the same one as last week and the week before.

"Good morning, Igneous." another brown stallion said monotonously.

"To you too, Granite."

Igneous selected the week's rations and paid the three bit price.

"Say, Igneous. Did you hear of the latest news?"

"What is it?"

"I just received a letter from my cousin in Fillydelphia. He said they were opening a factory that doesn't need rocks. He thinks that someday rocks will be useless." the stallion reported nonchalantly.

"That's quite the dreamer you have."

Igneous took his purchases and lugged them onto the cart.

"I believe so too. He's so young and he knows nothing about the world."

The brown stallion finished storing the rations and started to make his trip back to the farm.

When he returned, the rest of the family was already awake and sat at the wooden table like always. Igneous pushed the cart into the small kitchen and made way for his four daughters to receive their morning food. They were then followed by their parents taking what they could.

Igneous ate a slice of bare bread before grabbing his hat and walking out of the door. He made his way to the tool shed and grabbed out a wheel barrel. There were rocks on the other side of the plot that needed to be transported to the wagon.

The harvest is sent to Martha about twice per year- once in June and the other in December. Rocks are able to grow year round, however they take several months to fully develop. At Martha, the rocks are sold to the city's power plant at a price of eight bits per pound. Unfortunately- given the size of Igneous's plot- this would barely make enough to pay the finances of the farm and the necessities for Igneous and his family.

As the brown stallion was pulling out the wheel barrel, the children and mother walked out the flimsy wooden door and met up with him.

"Cloudy, Maud, the rocks southwestern corner need to be fertilized one more time before they're fully grown.

Marble, Limestone, get a wheel barrel and start to uproot some of the rocks in the eastern corner.

Pinkamena, you will come with me to the northern corner where you and I will uproot the rocks there."

The assigned bodies split to complete their task.

Igneous took his wheel barrel and walked to the field behind the small house. Pinkamena followed beside him. The brown stallion kept a hazel eye on him the whole way to the northern corner.

"Now Pinkamena, we're only observing the rocks in this general area. If I know anything about rock farming, then the rest of this corner won't be ready for another couple weeks."

Igneous placed the wheel barrel down and analyzed the rocks that had developed in the ground. Although most rock growing occurs beneath the soil, the hard surfaces of their product break the barrier and can be clearly seen from the naked eye. Despite this, there is still some skill that is required to know whether a rock is ready to be uprooted. Igneous has learned to distinguish those that were from those that still needed growth.

The brown stallion went to each rock one at a time and uprooted the completed ones and placed them in the wheel barrel. Within ten minutes, he had collected around eleven rocks. Igneous looked at his daughter, who was gradually dropping pebbles into the barrel.

"Pinkamena. I thought I told you to uproot the rocks that are ready."

"I know...but I don't know which ones to pick..."

Remaining unfazed, the brown stallion walked over to his daughter and touched a rock with his hoof.

"I taught you how to do this last year. You place your hoof on the rock, run it through the surface, and knock on it. If it's smooth and your hoof hurts when you knock it, then it's fully grown."

"...But I don't want to hurt my hoof..."

"Life is all about rocks, Pinkamena. If you don't learn that, then you'll never stay alive."

Pinkamena looked at her father.

"Yes sir."

The six-year-old mare turned from her father and began the procedure she was just taught.

The first one felt smooth, but it hurt...a lot.

Using Igneous's advice, Pinkamena struggled to grab the rock and drop it down into the wheel barrel.

The second was also smooth and was painful to knock. This test was followed by the mare using her weak hooves to lift the rock and place it into the wheel barrel.

Pinkamena was already exhausted by this process, however she knew that she must continue.

The mare knew that all of the rocks would hurt, so she filtered out the smooth ones and merely assumed they were fully grown.

Luckily, when she had only uprooted five rocks, Igneous returned to the wheel barrel, lifted it, and started to walk to the wagon. The small mare rested on the ground, but dreaded for his return.

"Pinkamena!" a voice said amplified.

The pink mare rushed up and made her way over to her father and the wagon.

"These rocks were not ready. Didn't you check them?"

"I did. I checked their surfaces."

"But did you knock on them?"

"...No..."

"You were supposed to. Sometimes rocks can be smooth, but extremely light or hollow. You needed to knock on them to make sure they were of maximum weight."

"I'm sorry sir."

"We have wasted five rocks. No one is going to buy these mineral-less abominations."

Igneous froze, before continuing.

"To make yourself beneficial, you'd best go down to the stables and feed the cattle."

This was the usual alternative assignment for the youngest Pie and it was done often.

Pinkamena walked over to the shed and grabbed a bucket and filled it up with grass that was purchased at the town center. Grabbing the bucket with her mouth, she began her trek to the far corner of the plot. It took at least ten minutes for the small mare to move her small legs to the stables. No pony was anywhere near this desolate area. No pony could hear you. And for that reason, Pinkamena was usually the last one in the house every day.

The small mare placed the bucket down and took out a hooful of grass. She held it up to the cow who slowly accepted the bunch. She then took out another and offered it to the other cow. This was slightly faster. This was how things usually were around the farm. Everything was slow.

Pinkamena grabbed another bundle of grass and fed it to the cow.

However she was suddenly thrown back by a deafening blast. The mare dropped the bucket in fear as the ground shook violently. She felt as if she had lost her hearing, but was reassured when she could register the cows' cries of agony and confusion.

Pinkamena looked into the gray sky as it was being seared by a colorful wall. Never before has the mare seen such brightness and beauty. Aside from the grays and browns she was normally accustomed to, she has only seen the blue- from the occasionally generous weather as well as the eyes she has inherited from her mother- and pink- from her body, although it was usually faded.

The mare couldn't help but smile at the abundances of colors as the wave engulfed her.

Pinkamena was knocked off her haunches as the wind blasted her. The mare's eyes remained fixed off the canvas blowing into her face.

And then it was gone.

The mare looked up to see a cloudless sky and a beautiful arch of colors extend across both ends of the horizon; a sight only known to come once in a generation. Unfortunately, ponies tend to never bring it up. Pinkamena was completely dazzled by the scenery. For the first time in her life, she felt joy in the world.

As she continued to absorb it, a sudden fear washed her face.

_"If there's anything I know about life here, this can't last!"_

However the mare didn't want it to. She never wanted to return to the feeling of having no goal or reason to live.

_"But how can I always feel..."_

The filly tried to find a word to describe her emotion. She then remembered a moment back when her father was rock farming. There were several words he used when a rock was full and ready for harvest. But there was one that Pinkamena could easily say.

_"...good?_

_Maybe my family would want to feel it too..._

_But how?"_

Pinkamena knew she couldn't return to her home to think out the matter. Getting up, she trotted away from the stables. She continued moving along the edge of the plot before exiting the main gate and onto the outside road.

The bright sky persisted as she hopped along the road on her way to the town center.

_"They're going to be so happy once I figure this out!"_

She arrived in the town center as she saw the shop owners still frozen.

"Pinkamena. Are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Don't worry. My family and I are fine." she cheered.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"You seem...good today."

"Yes...no one was hurt and the sky is beautiful!"

The owner then looked up to see the colorful arch.

"I haven't seen something like that in years."

"Well, you have a nice day mister!"

"Okay." he said.

As the pink filly trotted away, she saw a grin pop up on the stallion's face.

_"There really isn't a lot to use in here. I'd best go beyond the town."_

Pinkamena continued down the dirt road, passing by other plots where rocks were raised. It was mostly flat land that lacked any light; similar to her family's.

Eventually, though, she saw something startling. It was beyond the boundaries of a distant rock farm, and the ground was suddenly green. The filly was amazed by the sight as her smile grew wider. The brightness of this surface matched the one represented in the arch.

As Pinkamena became engulfed in this unfamiliar light, she started seeing structures erected from the ground. They were far too small to house a pony, much less an entire family. They had tall, skinny bases that branched out into white blossoms.

The filly continued to move through the field as more structures of similar shape appeared before her eyes.

_"Maybe I can just show them this!"_

But that thought was quickly thrown out.

_"But it'll be hard to move them all back to the farm. And it's too far away."_

Despite this, the filly still enjoyed the wonderful sight and she made a note to herself to show them it someday.

Pinkamena trotted down the path and the structures started to become more sparse. By then, the sun was going down and an array of red, orange, and yellow radiated on the low horizon; another thing unseen by the filly. It was also then that she discovered larger structures popping up. These were much larger and could most definitely hold ponies inside.

Similar to the white treasures, these structures became more abundant as she moved along and she eventually came across a wooden sign that read: "Welcome to Ponyville".

As Pinkamena continued to move through the town, she saw several ponies walking about the nighttime streets. She greeted them to the best of her ability, as the area appeared to be getting sparser.

However, the filly then noticed something. Out of the corner of her ear was a sound; one she has never heard before. She was drawn to it and was eager to find its source.

Using her hearing, she trotted along the streets as the sound appeared to get more audible. The filly still couldn't recognize it, however she was seduced by its charm.

Pinkamena then came onto a street, where she could see the light out the windows. The sound had grown and the filly could perceive voices of various ponies; as if they were talking. However another nuance was being played that she was unfamiliar with.

Wanting to know more, the pink mare moved to the nearest lit window and looked inside.

In there, she saw ponies of all colors congregated in the space. Almost all of them were smiling and seemed to take advantage of what they were presented with. Some were conversing AND others were participating in recreational activities. In addition, a banner was hung on one of the walls. It was splashed with light and read in big letters: "Happy 7th Birthday Puffy!"

_"They all look like they feel...good...and there's other fillies in here as well."_

Pinkamena was dazzled by the sight and wished to take part. The mare looked to the right and saw a wooden door affixed the front of the building. Trotting over to it, she knocked.

It didn't take long for her to be greeted by a green mare.

"Hello...are you one of Puffy's friends?" she asked.

"Um...no...I've never been here..."

The mare stared into Pinkamena's eyes as a wave of concern flashed in her own.

"I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" she asked.

"...No...I don't live here..."

The filly then looked through the door to see the other ponies inside.

"The ponies in there look like they're...good. Why are they like that?" Pinkamena asked.

The green mare's face became even more anguished. The filly looked on confused as she saw the green mare becoming shocked.

"We're having a party...Have you ever been to one?"

"...No...or at least...I don't think so..."

The green mare continued to look at Pinkamena. The filly looked as the older mare's green eyes glassed over.

_"Did I do something wrong? Should I just leave?"_

The filly felt regret flush over her face; feeling guilty for her inadvertent mistake.

"I'm sorry..."

Pinkamena turned away and started to leave the door and the older mare.

"Wait!" she cried out.

Pinkamena looked to see the green mare still at the door.

"I can't send a young filly like you away! Please, come inside!" she pleaded.

The younger mare was touched by her request. Pinkamena gladly accepted it and entered the building.

The atmosphere was warm as the pink filly became engulfed by the jubilation the room brought. The green mare guided her across the room, through the various ponies. She then stopped.

"How foolish of me. I forgot to ask you for your name."

"It's Pinkamena..."

"Well I'm glad to meet you, Pinkamena. I am Mrs. Hoofton."

Mrs. Hoofton continued to walk with the pink filly, allowing Pinkamena to bask herself even more into the event. She then stopped in front of a smaller green mare. She looked very similar to the larger one.

"Puffy, say hello to Pinkamena." the older mare said to her.

"I didn't invite her! I don't even know her!" the green filly complained.

"Now, Puffy!" Mrs. Hoofton exclaimed before turning to Pinkamena.

"I'm terribly sorry." she said to the pink mare. The mother then turned back to her daughter.

"I know she wasn't invited, but she showed up and I want you to be nice to her. Go play with her along with your friends."

Puffy was visibly reluctant to follow her mother's commands. However, as if she was reminding herself of a past incursion, she sighed.

"Alright, come with me."

Pinkamena followed the green filly upstairs. She moved down the hall before opening a door. The inside contained mostly blue walls and had dolls organized around the room. There were two other fillies sitting around in a circle on the floor. One of them looked up and noticed the additional member.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Some filly my Mom invited." Puffy answered, breathing under her words.

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know!"

This younger mare sighed in a similar fashion to Puffy.

"Well...since there's no use throwing you out...you might as well sit down."

Pinkamena smiled and found a seat on the floor. Puffy then sat down next to her. The pink filly looked around and noticed that none of the others were talking.

"...So...did any of you see that thing in the sky today?" Pinkamena asked.

"Oh yeah, there was this blast while I was sleeping. Mom almost c-canceled the party." Puffy said, clearly showing disinterest.

"Okay..." she responded. The pink filly looked around and saw that the others had dolls in their hooves.

"Were y-you using something?"

"We were playing dolls."

Pinkamena then noticed that there was an overall lack of activity in the room. The other fillies were merely sitting in plain silence.

"Aren't you...going to...play?" she asked.

"No." Puffy answered monotonously. The green filly sounded very similar to Pies back at the plot; a clear lack of emotion.

"Why-"

"Can you stop bugging us?" the green filly suddenly burst out. It became clear that there was additional baggage that she forced back. Pinkamena was thrown back and shut her mouth.

One of the other fillies stood up.

"I'm bored. Do you want to go downstairs?" she asked, intentionally excluding Pinkamena.

The rest of the unfamiliar fillies consented and walked out of the room. Pinkamena was the last out as she tried not to stir their attention. The pink mare moved down the stairs to join the rest of the party.

Pinkamena tried to reunite with Puffy, however every time she found her, the pink mare would receive a look out of the green filly's magneta eyes before an escape among the crowd. The mare wasn't sure why she was fleeing, however she knew something was for certain.

_"I'm not making her...good."_

Pinkamena was partly let down by this fact. She felt as if she was failing to understand how to make others feel good. And worse, if she couldn't please another filly- even if she were a year older than her- then she had no chance of breaking through the stone lips of the Pie family.

The former smile on the pink mare's face seemed to be distant and buried in the deep sands of forgetfulness. Pinkamena didn't want to return to a life of blandness and lack of jubilation nor did she want to see herself forget the blast of light that struck her. She wanted any chance possible for her to make at least one other pony in this building feel good.

But then, a voice filled the room.

"Alright, everypony, it's time for cake!"

Pinkamena saw the others in the room move over to a table and the younger fillies were especially excited. The pink mare used this cue to follow them to see the source of the commotion.

Pinkamena then saw an object on the table where everypony was gathered. It had a circular top and was covered in white. Along the round edge was pink. On the object's top were seven small wax candles and in the center writing in pink. Pinkamena couldn't see what was inscribed on the object's face, however. The mare then saw Mrs. Hoofton approach it with a light and left an ember on each of the candles.

_"Why are they using candles? There's already light in here."_

The older mare then walked over to a switch and flicked it; blackening the room save for the seven candles.

Pinkamena then heard everypony in the room begin to chant in unison. Unlike what she expected, the ponies deliberately allowed their voices to drag out.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Puffy!

Happy Birthday to you!"

The pink filly had never heard such a thing, however she was enticed by the joy being poured from their mouths and into her ears. The smile on her face had returned.

Puffy then blew the candles out, leaving the room completely dark. It wasn't long, however, before Mrs. Hoofton flipped the switch again; reviving the light. Afterward, the green mare trotted into a different room and returned moments later with a knife. Mrs. Hoofton approached the object and sliced it into a thin triangular piece and handed it to her daughter; who then proceeded to place it into her mouth.

_"Oh, it's food!"_

Pinkamena had only seen a knife used for food on one other occasion. Her father came home with a giant bundle of meat from the town center from some fortunate act of generosity. It was far too big to be eaten on the spot, so the brown stallion used his blade that he usually only used to cut grass and make haphazard slices into the substance.

The older green mare then looked at the pink filly that was looking on.

"Do you want some cake, Pinkamena?" she asked.

Pinkamena felt flattered. She nodded her head and took the paper plate with a slice on it. Feeling curious, the filly grabbed it and shoved it into her mouth. Pinkamena had never tasted something like it. It was creamy on the inside and the exterior felt frosted. On top of the cake's great texture, every bit of the slice was packed with an unmeasurable amount of flavor; something that was non-existent in Pinkamena's semi-daily rations. She wanted more of it; even going as far as to devour the entire cake. The filly restrained herself, however, when she saw others waiting in line.

After the feast, Mrs. Hoofton spoke up to the crowd again.

"Now let's open some presents!"

Although most of the fillies in the room were in an anticipated disposition, none of them exceeded Puffy's. Pinkamena couldn't help but follow them as they sat around in a circle.

Mrs. Hoofton trotted over to the corner of the room where a bunch of colorful boxes were piled up against the wall. She lifted one with her hoof and gave it to her daughter.

"This one came from Riley." she told Puffy.

The green filly then tore the colored exterior to reveal another box. This one had shades of pink and white and in addition had writing all over it.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Polly Pony Playset! Thank you Riley!" Puffy cried.

"You're welcome." the named pony answered.

Pinkamena continued to watch the green filly open present after present to reveal toys. All she ever had was a rag doll when she was four. Unfortunately, she lost it one day while farming. And worse, Pinkamena knew that she couldn't afford any of these luxurious gifts or any of the stuff she saw that night at the party.

After Puffy opened all of her gifts, most of the fillies went upstairs and returned minutes later wearing sleepwear. From what Pinkamena heard, this event was also known as a "sleepover". As the pink mare heard the fillies having fun upstairs, she remained still as she realized she had nothing to change into.

Suddenly, though, she felt a hoof on her shoulder.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"...I...guess..." Pinkamena simply answered.

"Do you want me to call your parents?"

"...It's a long walk back to my house..." she said.

"No, silly filly. On the phone." Mrs. Hoofton chuckled.

"We don't have a...phone..."

"Is there any other way I could reach them?"

"...You can walk there...but it'll take a while..." the pink mare answered slowly.

Mrs. Hoofton froze; recollecting their encounters from the evening. Something about it seemed odd to the mother.

"Did you...walk here?" she asked, trying to keep her concerns subtle.

"Yes."

"By...yourself?"

"Yes."

The green mare paused again, however she tried to recover herself.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"...I don't know." Pinkamena answered statically.

Another pause, however this one was much briefer.

"You can take a seat if you want...and I'll be right back."

The pink mare complied and found the nearest seat to her.

"Do you want anything? A drink? A snack?"

"No thanks."

Mrs. Hoofton returned moments later empty hoofed and sat down next to Pinkamena.

"Now...I don't mean to be nosy...but if you can could you tell me about your home." she asked.

The pink mare took in a breath before starting.

"Like I said...I don't live around here...Ponyville...I live on a rock farm. I have a father and a mother as well as three sisters: Maud, Marble, and Limestone. It's hard because we get up, work a little, and none of us feel...good. We all talk in the same way all the time and there's nothing to make us feel good.

But today, I saw something come by our farm. There were colors I haven't see before. And I suddenly felt...good. But none of the other ponies saw it and they couldn't feel good. I like feeling good and I never want to not feel good again. But I didn't know how. I took a walk down the road to see what could make them feel good. I found myself all the way here. And I saw this. I felt good. I think this might make others feel good too."

Mrs. Hoofton took several moments to fully digest Pinkamena's story. Although there isn't a power plant around her hometown, she was educated about how electricity is conceived and how it powers the land. She drove by some rock farms several times from driving outside of town and they seemed to fit the pink mare's description. They looked desolate, dull, and depressing. Although Mrs. Hoofton had never stopped and visited a rock family, she figured by the visual signs that they have been untouched by the warmth of love.

"Well I think that is a very nice thing of you to do, but you shouldn't just walk off from your parents. They could be worried about you."

_"They'll do that because they have one less pony working. If they think I'm gone, they could just get another." _Pinkamena thought. She then spoke to the older mare.

"I know. But I was hoping if I could find some of this stuff to bring back home." the pink filly said.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning, I'll take you down to a very special place." Mrs. Hoofton answered. "But for now, you should join the others upstairs. I'm sure you'll get along."

Pinkamena saw a smile on Mrs. Hoofton's face and happily got up and ascended the stairs.

There were a total of eight fillies divided into two rooms: Puffy's room and a spare room. Hoping to get friendly with the hostess, the pink mare chose Puffy's room. Puffy and the same two fillies occupied the space; a chance at redemption.

Opening the door, she saw the fillies on the ground with a playset. However, they seemed to freeze upon hearing the door swing.

"Hello." Pinkamena said in a good tone.

"Oh, hi." Puffy answered nonchalantly.

The pink filly found the others scattered about the room and looked as if they were formerly listening intently to each other.

"...So...I see you're using the gift you got." she noted.

"Yeah...it's a lot of fun." Puffy said.

"Can I...join you?"

The green filly paused. She remained silent for several moments before sighing.

"Fine."

Pinkamena smiled and got down on her haunches.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Just take this." Puffy answered as she gave the mare a pink dress.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"We're going to dress up Polly Pony." the green filly said blandly.

Pinkamena saw that the doll Puffy was holding already had a sailor suit on.

"But she's wearing something right now."

"We're going to change her." Puffy said, getting slightly irritated.

The green filly proceeded to remove the sailor suit from Polly Pony. Pinkamena saw the other three fillies holding their own dolls wearing their own attire. One of them- a red one with a yellow mane- placed her's in room on the bottom floor of the playhouse. The room seemed to have no purpose aside from having a couch for the doll to lie down. The doll remained standing, however, in the middle of the room.

To the mare's surprise, Pinkamena didn't seem to enjoy the event. It seemed rather boring and mundane; similar to the work on the rock farm. There wasn't much aside from changing the pony doll's clothes and placing them in different rooms. However, the pink mare knew that was Puffy's interest and that she herself should see it through with her.

By now, Puffy had removed the clothes from her doll.

"Can I have that dress?" she asked.

Pinkamena answered and gave over the pink fabric. The green filly quickly slid it on and then placed her doll in the same room as the other.

"Hey Polly, how are you doing today?" Puffy said while holding the doll.

"I'm doing good. That's a great dress you have on!" the red filly replied while having a hoof over her doll.

"Thank you! Do you think Kevin is going to like it?"

"Yes! He'll love it for sure!"

Pinkamena was thrown off by the fillies' weird conversation.

_"Are they talking about the dolls?"_

In addition, the pink mare noticed how Puffy called the other Polly. To her, that should be her name.

"I wish I could have a good dress too, Polly." the red filly said.

_"Isn't her name Puffy?"_

"Well, you can!" Puffy answered.

The green filly then got up and trotted over to a drawer. She opened it and sifted through its contents. Puffy returned a moment later with a small piece of blue fabric.

"Here you go, now you have a nice dress." she continued.

"Oh, it's wonderful! I better go try it on!"

The red filly grabbed her doll and placed it in another room upstairs. It was complete with a mirror and closet. The filly took the dress and put it on the doll before lifting it and putting it down in the first room.

"How do I look?" the red filly asked.

"You look great!" Puffy said.

Another filly- one with a white coat and violet mane- got her doll out and tapped on the house's door.

"Who is it?" Puffy asked.

"It's me: Polly!" a voice rang out. Pinkamena noticed its elegance for its young age.

_"Is everypony named Polly?"_

"Coming!" the green filly said before grabbing the plastic entrance and swinging it open.

"I heard that you have great dresses! Do you think I could have one?" the white filly asked.

"Definitely!" Puffy answered.

Instead of getting up though, the green filly turned to the white one. The white pony used this as a cue to dig through her purse and take out a miniature coat rack with a bunch of dresses hung on it. The white mare took several moments to analyze each dress; struggling to single one out. Eventually, though, she took an exuberant violet dress that matched her mane. The fabric was coated with small shining beads that enhanced the tapestry.

The filly carefully removed the dress from its small coat hanger before handing it to Puffy.

"Here you go!" Puffy said, allowing the dress to dangle in the plastic doorway.

"Oh thank you!" the white filly said before changing her doll into the dress.

"You look nice! We all look nice! And Kevin will really like it!" Puffy announced.

The three friends cheered.

Pinkamena suddenly realized the small grin that perked as a result of the fillies' play.

"...Um...can I have a doll?" Pinkamena asked.

Puffy looked up at the mare as if she had just remembered her.

"I don't have a...doll." she answered, now monotonously.

The pink filly looked around and it was very obvious that there were other miniature ponies in the room.

"...But you have a bunch of them all over the place."

Puffy started to become more irritated, but was able to keep her composure.

"They're not for you."

Pinkamena began to realize the green filly's yearning for her to leave, but she couldn't understand her reasoning.

"Why-"

"Just leave us alone!"

Not wanting to aggravate the situation, Pinkamena took the cue to exit. The green filly reminded her of her family in some respects; not wanting to get close with her and expressing irritation in her shortcomings. However, while she was informed of what she did wrong back on the farm, Puffy's reaction seemed to come abruptly.

_"I'm not making her feel good..."_

Pinkamena suddenly felt exhausted. It truly had been an eventful day that was ready to close.

Going across the hall, she entered the spare room where the other fillies were. The space was more crowded with five other fillies. A couple of them were playing while the more mild pair were hoping to get in some rest on the floor. Wanting to take that route, the filly found her own spot and sleep came shortly after.

_"Tomorrow, I will make my entire family feel good."_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Over the next couple weeks, I plan to expand the first three chapters. If you have been following this, then you should anticipate this.**


End file.
